


哈德——勿失，勿忘

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, 强迫性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: Warnings：🔪。强迫。NC17第I部分：消失柜与爱人第II部分：_________
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 31





	1. 第I部分 消失柜与爱人：1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利慢慢走了几步，感到胸中有种深深的失落感。他回头看看马尔福，觉得他的背影在这个空间里显得形单影只。“明天我还能过来吗？”哈利还没想好要说什么的时候，被吐真剂影响的舌头已经在替他说了。他俩都被吓了一跳。

第I部分. 消失柜与爱人

1.

咔嚓。

一声清脆的嚼咬声在空间里响起，他知道男孩来了。紧接着，他听见他又慢慢咬了一口。哈利咽了一口唾沫，脑海里浮现出马尔福用骨节分明的手指攥着一只青苹果的情景。如同他千百次曾窥视过的那样，现在男孩贝齿轻启，丰满的嘴唇划过青涩的水果，灵巧的舌头翻飞，慵懒的眼皮随意耷拉着，仿佛看什么都不顺眼。马尔福经过哈利藏身的地方，皮鞋以某种让人舒适的节奏哒哒响着，伴随着他走向了房间的深处。现在哈利终于可以在他的身后探头出来了。

哗啦。

马尔福把一张厚重的绣花毯布拉了下来，露出藏在里面的黑色雕花柜子，和哈利之前在博金博克店里看见的一样。他觉得他终于站在了问题的核心面前。过去几个星期以来，他一直想弄清楚马尔福在搞什么鬼。每次都是那么的不凑巧，当哈利赶到的时候，他要么就是快要离开这里，要么就是在这里凭空消失了。有一天深夜他眼睁睁地看着活点地图上马尔福的名字消失，吓得他披着隐形斗篷赶来。在有求必应屋门口守了两三个小时后，马尔福终于从门口那里出现，带着潮红的双颊和被汗水沾湿的头发……这让哈利的心底被无数只爪子抓挠，他很想知道马尔福在里面到底干了什么。

一阵低语，像是一串复杂的咒语，从马尔福低沉诱人的嗓子中流了出来，淌进耳朵里让人觉得松弛和舒适。

哈利还在琢磨和辨别着那串咒语，却看见马尔福打开了柜子的门，一脚踏了进去，像是马上被什么东西吸走一样，然后柜门猛地关上了。一切归于寂静，柜子面前空荡荡的，什么也没有，仿佛马尔福从未来过，只有那些在灯光下舞动过快的尘埃透露着真相。哈利震惊地站了起来，手忙脚乱地掏出活点地图，发现马尔福的名字又消失了。几乎是本能地，他立刻开始跑了过去，心里祈祷着刚才马尔福念的咒语还没有过期，因为他马上意识到咒语就是关键，没有那些咒语的话，他打开柜子只会看见陈旧的木板，一如他在博金博克店看到的一样。

打开柜门前，他披上了隐形斗篷，然后他就感受到一阵惊人的吸力，把他抛掷到了另一个空间里。疼痛让他趴在地上调整了一会儿，才换着姿势抬起头来，还好斗篷还披在身上。他发现身处在一个空旷的草地上，草地之外的四周望不到尽头，像是被白色的迷雾包裹着。只有他身处的范围是清爽的，如同六月的晨曦一样令人心旷神怡。他抬头寻找光源的方向，没看见有太阳，却意外发现了马尔福在那里。

他在飞。

这个学年马尔福没有再参加魁地奇的训练，而是让哈珀代替了他的找球手位置。这让哈利有些隐隐的失落，他不得不承认马尔福是个很好的竞争对手，每次他在场，哈利都卯足了劲要跟他一较高下。每天训练的时候他们抓到金色飞贼的次数从来不会远远抛离对方，而都是紧咬着对方不放。到底为什么马尔福放着真实的训练不去，而在这个柜子的空间里独自飞行呢？哈利仰头看了一会儿，发现马尔福时不时在迷雾的边界那里逡巡，知道对方是在顾虑着什么而不敢深入。哈利一眨不眨地盯着他，生怕他被迷雾吞噬。他很诧异自己能理解马尔福，要是自己一个人在这个空间，多少还是会害怕的。

过了大半个小时，马尔福飞回来了，哈利看着他的金色头发扬起来，露出光洁的额头，越飞越近。他的表情苦闷，脸颊由于操纵扫帚和控制坐姿而微微有些发红，还有几颗汗珠挂在上面。他在哈利几米外的地方下了扫帚，顺着惯力走了好几步，在一个非常靠近哈利的地方停了下来。哈利感觉到他身上的热力，心里升起怪异的感觉，他随即悄悄移开了好几步。马尔福开始把黑色的西装外套脱掉，露出里面的黑色衬衣，正湿哒哒地粘在他的身上。哈利觉得自己该离开了，于是转头轻轻地朝着来时的方向走去，希望能找到出去的方法。

这时他听到一声轻轻的抽气声，紧接着他感到被咒语击中，失去知觉前他在心里及时地用脏话问候了马尔福。

醒来伴随着头疼和束缚感，他发现草地里多了两个树桩，他坐在其中一个的上面。手脚被树桩长出来的藤蔓缠住，身体动弹不得。在他对面，马尔福正悠闲地翘着二郎腿托着腮看他，样子十分休闲，和平时在柜子外面看到的神态完全不一样。看到哈利睁开了眼睛，对方的灰色眸子闪亮了一下，让哈利发了几秒钟的呆。

“看看是哪个跟踪狂醒来了？”马尔福讥笑着说。

“放开我，马尔福。”

“你的跟踪术真的烂死了，波特。你迟早有一天会死在这件事上面。”

“比如像今天一样吗？”

“你别得意，”马尔福眯了眯眼睛，故意做出一个凶狠的表情，“在这里杀人抛尸也没人知道。”

“我赌你没这个胆子，毕竟上次你只敢打断我的鼻子。”哈利冷冷地说。

马尔福生气地掐住了他的鼻子，哈利在心里倒抽一口凉气。对方的手指很滑腻和纤细，也没有用上多大的力气，只是那种怪异的感觉又出现了。“我总会找到方法治你的，等着瞧。”马尔福低声威胁他说，“你这个没有教养的黄金男孩！”哈利发誓要是对方再敢提一句他的母亲，他就把他的手指咬掉。不过马尔福没有再说话，而是在口袋里摸了一瓶药水出来，倒了一滴在手指上。

“剩下的不多了，”马尔福说，“不过也够你说几句真话了。”

马尔福一只手捏着哈利的下巴，另一只手把沾着吐真剂的手指轻轻点在了哈利的下唇上。哈利本能地伸出舌头舔了舔，碰到了马尔福的手指，他好像触电一样把手指移开了，低声咒骂了几句。哈利在想要是马尔福知道自己的手指对他引起的酥麻感觉会不会把他杀掉。很快，一阵肃穆的感觉入侵，让他觉得自己的舌头被其他东西操纵了。

“说，跟踪我干什么？”马尔福懒洋洋地问。

哈利从凤凰社的成员那里知道应付吐真剂的诀窍——在答案范围里尽可能地说模棱两可的话。这能应付大多数没有提问技巧的人。“为了弄清楚你在干什么。”哈利说。马尔福皱皱眉头，发现自己问了白问。

“那你发现了什么？”马尔福想了一下再发问。

有很多答案，哈利选择最荒谬的那个，但他也曾经这样真实地怀疑过。“发现你经常脸色绯红，大汗淋漓。”

马尔福扭曲着脸问，“所以，你以为我在干什么？”

“我以为你在自慰，马尔福。”哈利诚实地回答。

马尔福噌的一下站起来，好像一只受惊的猫。然后他脸红地怒骂：“妈的波特，你真是个死变态。我一定要、我一定要……”马尔福掐着哈利的脖子摇了摇，两个人的目光相遇，马尔福咬着嘴唇低下头，仿佛在思考。“一定要什么？”哈利好笑地问。

马尔福抬起头，像是想到什么绝妙的注意似的邪恶地笑了。哈利心里说不好，头皮有点发麻，还不知道对方会怎么对付自己。打断他的鼻梁是马尔福对他做过最暴力的事情，其余的那些只是小打小闹。有什么会是比打他的脸更可怕的事呢……

“我今天就要让你尝尝被我羞辱的滋味，”马尔福舔着嘴唇，讥讽地对他说，“当我弄脏你的脸的时候，看你这个巨怪还笑不笑得出来。”

哈利茫然地看着他，直到马尔福开始缓慢地解开自己的皮带，他才觉察到对方要干什么。那个一直在身体里的怪异感觉混合着眼前画面的冲击，像一猛兽一样撞倒了他。他目瞪口呆地对马尔福喊，“喂，你要干什么，快停下！”说完他手脚挣扎了起来，但是魔法藤蔓把他绑得紧紧的。

“哼，怕了吗，波特？”马尔福很满意他这个反应，继续着手里的动作。哈利无法从马尔福的修长手指那里移开自己的目光，他死死地盯着对方的动作，他听见自己的声音沙哑地说：“我觉得你不知道你在干什么，马尔福。”

“让你被羞辱，波特。这就是我全部想要的。”马尔福的声音也不知不觉低沉下来，他用手指勾开了自己的黑色内裤，内裤一直裹着他坚硬的分身不肯离开，直到挂无可挂，他的欲望弹跳着显露出来，尺寸可观，外表和本人一样干净漂亮，顶端还是可爱的粉色。哈利眼睁睁地看着这一切，感觉齿颊一直在冒着水，但是喉咙发紧，没法吞咽。他绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“很好，就这样。”马尔福满意地看着哈利有点害怕的表情，“你们直男最讨厌这样了，不是吗？”哈利想了想世界上最直的男孩——他的好友罗恩如果遇到这种事的反应（当然，他替罗恩打了个寒颤），觉得马尔福说得有道理。但问题是，他本人没有那种深刻的不适感。他的感觉无疑是复杂的，但不适感不占据绝对的优势。

他很快发现闭上眼睛的劣势，触觉和听觉都放大了数倍。他感觉到马尔福一只手搭上了他的肩膀，使劲掐着。另一只手开始动作起来，一下下地发出撞击的声音。很快他听到了前液的加入，水声哧噗哧噗地响了起来。他感到一阵阵温热的呼吸轻拂到他的脸上，他感到马尔福离他很近，还一直盯着自己的脸。他知道对方的动作很快，好像开始有点控制不住自己……他低头偷偷睁开眼睛，马尔福那根美妙的分身被主人绝望地抓取着，他的囊袋也紧缩着，开始抽搐……他的喉咙里发出了轻轻的呻吟，小声地叫了几句“波特”，哈利一愣，这时一股股的白液射了出来，马尔福把它们对准了哈利的脸。哈利差点也叫了出来，他死死地闭着嘴巴，要是让对方知道自己、居然、有点享受，那就太糟糕了。

但是好死不死，他的吐真剂还没失效。马尔福把重心倚着哈利的肩膀，喘息了很久才重新站稳。他用魔杖给自己施了好几个咒语，接着把裤子整理好。他看着满脸都是白浊的哈利出了一会儿神，然后问：“生气吗，疤头，你现在脸上都是我的东西。”

哈利睁开眼睛，尴尬地看了眼马尔福。“不太生气……”他说。

马尔福皱起眉头：“说，你现在是什么感觉？”

“混乱，不安，其余的感觉不是太……坏。”哈利恨不得把自己的舌头咬掉让它不要再发出声音。

“What？”马尔福的眉毛打成一个结，盯着哈利缓缓地说，“你是同性恋？”

“我不知道。”哈利说的是真话。

“你不是喜欢女孩子吗？”

“是啊。”

“那男孩子呢？”

“……不讨厌……”

“妈的，”马尔福恼怒地说，“妈的，你是双，我早该想到的，你他妈除了是个变态还竟然是个双。”他抓了一把自己的头发，感觉糟透了。

哈利无言，他和马尔福四目相对，两人把对方从头到脚又从脚到头打量了一遍，感觉真是傻透了。马尔福咕哝了一声，挥了挥魔杖，给哈利松了绑，又给他施了好几个清洁咒。哈利揉了揉酸痛的四肢，慢慢站了起来。  
“你走吧。”马尔福转过身去，双手叉腰，疲倦地看着自己的脚。

哈利慢慢走了几步，感到胸中有种深深的失落感。他回头看看马尔福，觉得他的背影在这个空间里显得形单影只。“明天我还能过来吗？”哈利还没想好要说什么的时候，被吐真剂影响的舌头已经在替他说了。他俩都被吓了一跳。

马尔福转头看着他，仿佛在辨别他是否虚情假意。但他很快想起来对着哈利并不需要使用这种鉴别。“你过来干嘛？”他低声问，有点犹豫。

“骑扫帚什么的……”他总觉得自己的真话会让马尔福下一秒就骂骂咧咧的。

但是马尔福微不可察地点点头，“带你自己的扫帚，我不会借我的给你的。”

“废话。”哈利翻了翻眼睛，转身找到那扇虚空中的柜门出去了。

虽然他故作镇定，但他确切知道自己是狂喜的。他整夜躲在床上拿着活点地图，捕捉那个人的名字，入迷地看着他在自己的单人寝室里来回踱步。


	2. 第I部分 消失柜与爱人：2

哈利早餐的时候来到自己平常的座位坐下。在这个位置一抬头，越过罗恩的肩膀就能看见对面斯莱特林的餐桌。但是今天还没见到那个熟悉的金色脑袋出现，这让他胃部感觉饥饿又空虚。他想起自己要调查马尔福的事，不知道怎么就变成了和对方约好下课后……，哈利找不到一个合适的词。厮混？互相陪伴？好吧那肯定不是一个约会。不是吗？他觉得脑子里很混乱，他很想见到马尔福，跟他交换一个眼神，让自己确定昨天发生的一切都是真的。

他没有什么食欲，一直戳着盘子里的那块鸡排，想着赶紧去一个僻静的地方打开活点地图。

“哈利，”罗恩叫他，看见他没有反应，又叫了一声“哈利！”

哐当一声，哈利吓得把叉子都扔了。他用布满血丝的眼睛茫然地看着罗恩。赫敏则瞪了罗恩一眼，罗恩缩了一下头，叹气说：“Mate，说真的，你该停止了，那些‘Malfoy’s Thing’……你还吃你的鸡排吗？”

“给你吧，”哈利心虚地说，“什么‘Malfoy’s Thing’？”他倒是想停止，可是有谁能告诉自己怎么停止？

“偷窥、跟踪、调查——不管你宣称那些是什么，反正就是你天天为之神魂颠倒的那些事。喏，这块鸡排就是最好的证明。”罗恩接过被戳得千疮百孔的鸡排，一口塞进了嘴里。

“神魂颠倒？！我才没有！”哈利抗议，声音提高了很多。赫敏和罗恩都呆住了。

“哈利，你怎么了？今天早上你怪怪的。听罗恩说你昨晚一直在迷迷糊糊地说梦话，是做噩梦了吗？”赫敏关心地问。

“我很好，敏……”哈利红着脸低下头说，“我想问你一些事。你有听过一个狭小的东西里面会藏着另外的世界吗？”

说起这个，赫敏来精神了。“当然有，我猜你说的是空间延展咒？”

“哦对，空间延展咒，我怎么忘了呢？”

“不过空间延展得如何，修建得是否精美，和施咒人的魔力水平很有关系。听说神奇动物课本的作者，斯卡曼德先生皮箱里的世界非常美妙，能容纳很多神奇动物。而我现在只能把自己的口袋变成书架那么大。”

“原来这么困难的吗？”哈利吓了一跳，连赫敏也只能做到这个程度，而全年级中马尔福的魔咒课成绩屈居在第一名的赫敏后面……假设他们魔法差不多强，那柜子里那么大的空间到底怎么出现的？

“如果不是魔咒变成的呢？”

“如果是来历不明的魔法空间，那就只能依赖神奇的宝物了。又或者……”

“或者什么？”

“出错了。一个错误的空间出现在了不该出现的地方，这是最危险的。天底下没有那么多纳尼亚的柜子，哈利。”

“我什么时候提到柜子了？”哈利没发现自己的声音又变尖了。

“这只是一个比喻，你知道的，纳尼亚……梅林啊，哈利你到底怎么了？”

“哦，对不起，失陪了……”

哈利匆匆离开了。现在可以排除魔咒的因素了。神奇的宝物这个可能性是最大的，毕竟它在黑魔法商店里出现过……马尔福到底要用那个柜子干什么？但是考虑到第三个原因呢？哈利只记得“危险”这个词，于是脑子里的那些乱麻实实在在地变成了对马尔福的担心。很好，好像他的烦恼还不够多一样，哈利波特简直想给自己唱首赞歌。

马尔福念完咒语，正准备打开柜门，忽然他白眼一翻，随手往某个地方施了个蛰人咒。一声咒骂响起，哈利那一头乱发在空气中露了出来，险险地把那道红光避开了。

“What the fuck！马尔福！”

“你鬼鬼祟祟在那里多久了？你到底想干嘛？”

“我只是在这里等你！我穿着隐形斗篷逃课出来之后忘记脱掉了！你怎么知道我在这里的？”

“哼，你呼吸得太大声了。”

“呃……啊？”

“还有你的气味也……算了，进来吧。”

“气味，我什么气味？说话别说一半，妈的。”

“别废话了，拿好你的扫帚。”

两个人踏入了柜子，又是一阵带着蛮力的空间吸入，他们同时被摔到了地上。哈利站起来的时候看见马尔福的头发有点凌乱，上面还沾着点青草，很想伸出手去帮他弄好。马尔福则皱眉看着这个空间，嘴里喃喃自语，“又变了。”哈利抬头看看周围，他也觉得这里和昨天不同了，“马尔福，这里是……变大了吗？”马尔福点点头，径自往前走去，跨上扫帚飞了起来。

哈利也跟着飞了起来。不得不说，这里是个很好的飞行场所，空气清新，没有狂风，也没有晃眼的阳光。就是周围的迷雾太过奇怪了。他看着马尔福沿着迷雾飞了一圈，表情越来越苦闷。

“马尔福，这里变大了，你好像不太喜欢。”

“变大了，路程就变长了，傻瓜。”

“什么路程？”

马尔福看了哈利一眼，摇摇头，又独自飞走了。哈利追了上去，看到他悬停在迷雾的外面，似乎在犹豫不决。“波特，”他迟疑着，轻声对哈利说，“你可以帮我给母亲寄一封信吗，如果我回不……”，他摇摇头，“……算了。”

“你到底怎么了？骂我的时候怎么没那么斯文？”

“啧，我就不应该答应你进来。”

“是啊，为什么呢，怎么不见你的斯莱特林朋友？”

“妈的，别笑得那么恶心。”

哈利拿出一个练习用的金色飞贼，“要来一局吗？”

“我没心情，疤头。”

“我猜你是生疏了，毕竟你那么久没练习了。这样吧，我让你三分钟，让你先去找……”

马尔福生气地一拍哈利的手，金色飞贼“嗖”地飞走了。“谁要你让了？说，输的那个怎么样？”

“输的那个就答应赢家一件事！”

“成交！”

两个人用魔法快速地戴上了护具，然后陡然分开，朝着反方向飞去，一个在追，一个在拦。他们找球的方法截然不同，哈利一直是天赋型的找球手，他倚重于惊人的直觉和超强的爆发力，而马尔福则擅长分析和预判，他经常会在金色飞贼的路线上拦截。这时他低空飞到了迷雾的边缘，盯着金色飞贼飞来的方向伸出了手，但是还差了那么一点，金色飞贼擦过他的手套，然后继续飞进了迷雾里。几乎本能地，他返身追了进去，而还在十米开外的哈利觉得血液一凉，因为他已经看不见马尔福了。

“波特，告诉我母亲！”

“马尔福？马尔福？！”

哈利刚想冲进去，奇怪的事情发生了。马尔福被一股无形的力量从迷雾中弹了出来掉到草地上，扫帚摔了个粉碎，而他本人也在地上打了好几个滚，最后躺在那里一动不动。

“不！”哈利冲下去跳下扫帚，扑到男孩的身边，跪下来俯身看着他。马尔福的脸毫无血色，眼睛紧闭着，脸颊上有些轻微的擦伤。哈利快速地摸了一下他的头颅，没有发现有外伤的地方，这让他稍微松了一口气。但他害怕他有内出血，紧接着施了好几个庞弗雷夫人教他的治愈咒止血咒，祈祷着他快点苏醒。“梅林，求你了，不要带走他……”哈利第一次在这里嗅到了死亡的气息。他想起小天狼星也是死在了一个莫名其妙的地方，那种恐惧和遗憾让他的双手开始颤抖。他看见马尔福的呼吸不畅，于是哆嗦着手解开了他脖子上的纽扣，男孩猛地吸上一口气，抬手按住了哈利的手。

哈利看着他睫毛轻颤，然后蓝灰色的眼睛缓缓睁开，觉得那真是世界上最美妙的画面。

“波特？”

哈利松一口气，眨眨眼睛，有几颗水珠滴落在了他眼镜上。他想抬手去擦，但是一只手在支撑着自己，另一只手被马尔福按住，他只好尴尬地瞪着对方。

“你感觉怎么样？其他地方没有受伤吧？”

马尔福眯着眼睛感受了一会儿，然后摇摇头。他皱眉看着哈利问，“你为什么要在乎？”

“不，我不在乎，”哈利生气地想把手抽回来，但是马尔福抓住不放，“我只是担心要把你抛尸在哪里而已——我他妈当然在乎，你这个白痴！你差点死了！”

“哦，”马尔福说，“哦。”

“放手。”

手腕突然一松，手心却被塞了一样东西。摊开一看，是那个金色飞贼，又在振翅欲飞。哈利连忙把手一紧，牢牢抓住。

“你输了。”

“你不要命了。你知道那里那么危险吗？”

“现在知道了。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我还是得想办法进去，我没法解释给你听，波特。”

“那你得带上我。”

“什么？”马尔福微微一惊，想要坐起来，不过还是浑身疼痛，只好继续瘫着。“又是你那些无可救药的英雄主义吗？”

“需要我提醒你吗，你的扫帚已经粉身碎骨了。”

“妈的！”马尔福在草地上扭头看看周围，发现哈利说的是真的，懊恼地捂住眼睛咒骂起来。

“所以我们只剩下一把扫帚了。”

“这么简单的算术我还是会的，波特。”

“所以……”

“听着波特，我不想把你牵扯进来。因为你会后悔的。”

“后悔我没和你在一起，然后你死在里面吗？”哈利咬牙说，“别指望我会告诉你母亲。她会一辈子找不到她的儿子。”

马尔福垂下手，重新露出眼睛。哈利也毫不客气地迎上他的注视。“你真是个混蛋，波特，”他低声说，“无论他们怎么鼓吹你，你在我这里就是一个混蛋。”

“很高兴知道。”

马尔福嘴唇忽然蜷曲了一下，露出一个假笑，这让哈利觉得很不妙。

“你输了。”

“说吧，你想我做什么？”哈利知道无可逃避，还不如迎难而上。但如果是马尔福要摆脱他单独行动的话，他还是会一口回绝的。

事情并不如他想象的那样。“我觉得我昨天亏大了，气得我整晚睡不着。”男孩邪恶地笑着，他把双手叠在后脑勺那里，又翘起了二郎腿，“我要你做昨天我做的那件事，波特。”

哈利瞪着马尔福。 _就在这儿？当着你的面？你以为我是禽兽吗？_ 可是等等，为什么他已经开始硬了……“就不能想点别的事吗，我说你？”哈利艰难地咽口唾沫，勉强地抗议着。

“不能。”马尔福像条蛇一样慵懒地躺在草地上，“我用命换回来的，我就要看。”他促狭地对哈利眨眨眼睛，“要我帮你解开吗？”

要不是他脸上还带着擦伤没来得及治愈好，哈利真想一拳打在那上面。这个变态的得意洋洋的白痴！他愤愤地打算解开自己的裤带，马尔福侧过身来，用手撑着头看着他，然后慢条斯理地指挥着，“慢点，你这个粗鲁的格里芬多。”

“再废话我就让你帮我弄。”哈利生气地说，他觉得好烦躁，他不知道在被对方看着的情况下他能支撑多久。

马尔福挑起眉，耸耸肩，一只手做了个投降的手势，又旋转了几下做了一个“请”的动作。然后继续一眨不眨地盯着哈利。

哈利更气了，“闭上你的眼睛，马尔福！”

马尔福扬了扬自己那张引人犯罪的脸，瞪大眼睛，做了一个无辜的表情。哈利翻了个白眼，“行，等一下我射到你的眼睛里，你别怪我。”不知道是不是错觉，说完这句话之后，他觉得马尔福那浅浅的瞳色开始暗了下来。

哈利跪在他的面前，而马尔福侧身撑着头面对着他。两个少年都屏住了呼吸，因为哈利已经把裤子解开，撩开自己的衣服，露出了白色的内裤。内裤紧裹着一根粗大的性器，但是根本遮不住它的全部。前端在内裤边缘那里探出头来，紧贴着结实的腹肌和肚脐下方的绒毛，被白色的布料映衬得格外深红。哈利看着金发男孩的表情，发现他两颊微红，连耳朵都红透了。他自己的脸也滚烫无比，他伸出手指在前液那里沾取了一点，然后在顶端那里打转。他失神地想起昨天和马尔福分开后，立刻去了最近的盥洗室疏解自己勃发的欲望，他想着金发男孩完美的分身，很快就达到了极乐。然后，他发现仍然没有满足，又再慰藉了自己一次……

在他跑神的时候，他的阴茎开始弹跳，囊袋开始抽搐，他急忙狠狠地掐住了自己的根部。正如他预料的一样，他在滑向失控的边缘。他满头大汗地看了马尔福一眼，对方没有嘲笑他，而是紧紧咬住了自己的嘴唇，用早已失去焦距的眼神牢牢看着哈利手里的阴茎。等射精的欲望过去了一点，他终于把自己的性器都解放了出来，呈现在另一个男孩的面前。他听到对方急促地喘了一口气，他嘴角勾了一下，身子前倾，一只手撑着草地，另一只手开始慢慢地撸动自己。这个姿势离马尔福更近了，他看着他宝石一样的眼眸，好奇那里为什么看起来既饱含激情，又洁净纯粹呢？大概因为它和海洋与天空融合之处是同一个颜色吧？

“德拉科……”，他滑动着阴茎，快感开始在全身翻涌，逼得他透露了一声心底的秘密。男孩看向他，意识到他叫了一声自己的名字，他的眼睛睁得更大了。

哈利发现他不能过多地沉溺在对方的宝石蓝中，在那双眼睛面前延迟自己的高潮真是世上最折磨他的事情。他低头专注看着自己正在做的事，粗长的阴茎上面已经沾满了亮晶晶的粘液，每撸动一下声音都色情无比。盘桓在根柱上的血管愈发清晰，他感受到里面在加速流动的血液，泊泊地流过茎身，又途经心脏，把一颗心搏动得在胸腔里乱撞，像一头只能被某个人驯服的困兽。他握紧的拳头越来越快速地操着自己，而对方喷在他手上的呼吸也越来越急促，哈利开始无法控制地大声呻吟起来，他觉得自己的视线越来越模糊，只看到一双发亮的眼睛在专注地看着自己……他绝望地咆哮一声，身体里的惊涛骇浪就这样被释放了出来，精液从他的手中喷薄而出，他一下子推倒了马尔福，跪行了两步，把一股股的液体倾洒在他纯净的脸孔上。而马尔福只是半阖着眼睛，默默承受着，只能从他起起伏伏的胸膛和颤抖的睫毛中读出他的心情。

“帮我弄干净。”在哈利稍稍平静了一点之后，男孩沙哑着声音命令他。那个赌约还在生效。

哈利没有去拿伸手可及的魔杖，而是俯身趴在他的旁边，轻轻捧着他的脸，低头去舔那上面的浊液。马尔福低呼了一声，浑身发起抖来，脑海里一片空白。而哈利像一只舔着牛奶的猫咪一样，灵巧的舌头滑过他的额头、眉毛、脸颊、鼻尖……最后舔到他唇角的时候，马尔福满脸通红地推开了他，“好了，可以了。”

哈利浅笑着看他，“还没弄干净呢，马尔福。”

“一个清洁咒就可以的事。”马尔福咕哝着说。

“你以为人人都像你那么没有诚意的吗？”哈利指得是昨天发生的事。

马尔福的脸更红了，啐了一口，抱膝坐在那里，感觉有点自作自受。

“你还要再深入一点吗？”哈利忍着笑问他。

“什么？！”马尔福受到惊吓一样叫道，“不要！”

“你不是说要进去那里吗？”哈利指着迷雾那里说，“深入到那里去。你以为我在说什么？”

“滚，我迟早杀了你，波特。”马尔福低声说，“再坐一会儿就去。”他把膝盖抱得更紧了。

哈利体贴地笑了笑，“好的，等你。”


	3. 第I部分 消失柜与爱人：3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我希望你清醒过来的时候，不要恨我。”德拉科黯然地说。

“你怎么带了那么多食物，你想在这里过夜吗，波特？”

“吃东西的时候不要说废话，马尔福。我以为你会知道这个基本常识呢。”哈利才不会告诉他是因为早餐的时候没看见他所以带了食物过来。马尔福气息一窒，万万没想到自己也有被教育用餐礼仪的一天，只好重重地哼了一声。哈利含笑看着他。

“我够了，谢谢招待。”马尔福吃完几块奶油司康饼之后宣布。哈利瞪着他瘦削的脸颊，心想这人是否在慢性自杀。

马尔福拿起了会自动续满的茶杯，优雅地抿了一口红茶。他的喉结在上下滚动。哈利看了一眼，随即移开了眼睛。他觉得饿极了，随手又塞了几口食物。

“喂，我说，哪有人下午茶吃牛排的？”马尔福嫌弃地看着哈利鼓满的嘴。

“喔不相饿者肚子去司。”哈利含糊地说。其实他说这句话并不是真的想过会死掉，就只是一句玩笑而已。但马尔福说了一声“哦，”表情柔和下来，出奇地没有讥讽，看起来好像还有点内疚。

哈利反倒有些不好意思了。如果可以的话他很想跟他说这是他心甘情愿的，可是说这样的话太奇怪了，马尔福一定会狠狠嘲笑他的。

两个人有些别扭地一起安静地坐了一会儿。直到刚才哈利带给马尔福的肿胀消退了，马尔福表示说可以出发了。

哈利拿起魔杖，快速地对马尔福施放了一个“超强盔甲护身咒”，好像怕他会反对一样。马尔福皱皱眉毛，只是说，“你怎么这么熟练，很多成年的巫师连普通的盔甲护身都用不好。”

“参加三强争霸赛的时候学的，不过一开始也用不好，”哈利抓抓头发说，“后来慢慢就好点了。直到在魔法部那次……”

完了。尽管哈利马上知道说错了话，但是马尔福还是向后退了一步，原来就苍白的脸色迅速地灰败了下来。这一小步让他们的距离又变回了天与地。哈利难过地看着他，心里又想起了死在神秘事物司的小天狼星。无论如何他都开不了口安慰马尔福，因为他真的恨透了卢修斯.马尔福和贝拉特里克斯.莱斯特兰奇以及那些食死徒。但他发现自己很想给这个男孩一个拥抱，就像平常赫敏和罗恩安慰他的时候做的那样。他很多年前就知道自己和马尔福有太多的不一样，但时至今日他终于第一次因为他们之间的鸿沟而开始难过起来。

“听着，德拉科，”哈利抿着嘴唇说，“我可以叫你德拉科吗？那个……”

“可以。不过别指望我会叫你‘哈利’。”德拉科迅速地说，“别提了，我没事。走吧。”

德拉科转身，把哈利的扫帚召唤过来骑上去。“出发吧。”德拉科歪歪头示意哈利坐在他后面。哈利弯了弯嘴角，想起自己以前很讨厌他这种自以为是，完全不把人放在眼里的态度，但现在居然觉得还挺有趣。他对哈利自己的扫帚毫不见外，这让哈利很是受用。

但是他看见德拉科扶着扫帚的左臂在轻轻颤抖，“你的左手还在痛吗？让我看看是哪种伤势，”哈利说着想拉他的手，“庞佛雷夫人教会了我好几个治愈咒，让我在紧急情况下用。她总是害怕我被送到她那里的时候已经太迟了。”

“不要！”德拉科几乎是尖叫出来。在哈利碰到他之前，他迅速藏起了自己的左手，眼睫毛垂下来，“我没事的，不用看了。”

“德拉科，手受伤的话，是不可以骑扫帚的，你没理由不知道这一条基本守则。更何况等下那里面还不知道有什么情况呢？”

“好啦好啦，让你来飞好了，你不就是想这样吗？！”德拉科尖酸刻薄地说着，虽然他很清楚对方的本意不是如此。

他低下头在扫帚上面往后让出一点地方，没再看哈利的眼睛。哈利也没说什么，骑好之后轻轻对德拉科说:“出发了，要抓紧哦。”

德拉科拧着眉毛在想自己到底该抓住哪里。火弩箭为了速度和灵活设计得很轻便，尺寸也没有多长，两个少年坐上去刚刚好。但这样德拉科没有其他牢固的地方可以抓住，除非……他轻咳了一声，双手放在身后扶住那没剩下多少的扫帚柄说:“可以了，波特。”

“啧，”哈利回头看了他一眼，“这样很容易掉下去的。”说完把德拉科的手搭在自己的腰上，“为了安全起见，配合一点好吗？”

德拉科的手虚拢着哈利的腰，觉得无所适从。他在想如何才能既不碰到波特，又能使得自己在扫帚上保持平衡。要是他搂住波特的腰，那他就很难不去想着刚才见过的波特腹部上面那些可爱又结实的肌肉。好吧说得好像他不碰他的腰就不会想一样。他微调了好几种姿势，发现不是胸部会碰到波特，就是下腹要贴着波特……然后他生气了。妈的。他想，妈的。萨拉查又没有规定斯莱特林不能搂着格兰芬多，作为一个走头无路的马尔福，他没有更多的选择，不是吗？波特的背部看起来很有安全感，他何妨搂着他的腰，然后在把脸埋进他的后背，或者更甚，埋进他那头乱发里呢？

于是德拉科那样做了。在一个不属于任何时空的柜子里，他那样做了。没关系，这无法说明什么，事后也不会留下任何痕迹，他安慰自己。只有心跳声说明这一切都是真实的。

这不是一个拥抱。他和波特永远不会拥抱的。这只是为了飞行安全的权宜之计。

哈利一直咬牙勉力忍耐着。开始的时候他很想很想给后面的男孩施一个固定咒，让他那迷人的躯体不要在他身后面动来动去。一切又都变成了一种折磨。虽然以前他们的相处也大多是互相折磨，但从来没有展示出如此让人惊讶的摧毁意志的能力。说真的，他如果再不停下来，他就要又——谢天谢地！不知道是不是他的想法太大声了，德拉科终于停止了扭动，乖乖地用手抱紧了哈利的腰，还把头靠在了他脖子旁边，几缕发丝戳得哈利发痒。一阵甜蜜的痛苦瞬间蔓延全身，他要忍受的东西并没有比刚才少多少，但至少德拉科不会轻易掉下去了。哈利屏息想着，然后他哑声说了句：“别松手。”便骑着扫帚往那团迷雾飞去了。

德拉科承认自己害怕了。刚才在那里跌下来可把他摔得够呛。他转了一下头，把额头压在哈利后面的颈窝上，眼睛紧闭起来，挺拔的鼻子陷进哈利的衣服里。他深呼吸，对方的气味填满了他的胸腔，是某种柑橘类的香味混合了哈利自己的荷尔蒙气息，闻起来温暖又安全。然后他明显地感觉到了飞行速度加快了，于是惊讶地睁开眼睛，原来他们已经飞进了迷雾里面。什么也没有发生。只有冰冷的寒意在身旁涌动着，想要侵蚀进来，让他想起现在马尔福庄园附近聚集着的摄魂怪，那个地方也有越来越多的迷雾。但是德拉科发现他被魔法的热力包围着，不是什么普通的温暖咒语，而是怀里的人散发出来的保护着两人的魔力。在他们的身侧，一只巨大的透明的牡鹿在奔跑着飞行，欢快地追赶着他们的扫帚，一会儿跳到左边，一会儿蹿到右边。这就是波特的守护神吗，还挺契合他的。不过他什么时候召唤出来的？德拉科想，他压根就没听见他念守护神咒。突然，几道闪电向他们袭击过来，就像当初劈中德拉科扫帚的那道一样。牡鹿跳了上去把闪电挡开了大半，还有一道打在德拉科的身边，在他还没来得及抽魔杖出来的时候，就被他身上附着的超强盔甲护身咒给消去了。

德拉科把魔杖攥在手里，每当有闪电劈过来的时候他也挡开一部分，减轻了哈利在魔力上的负担。还好迷雾越来越稀薄了，哈利说:“德拉科，抓紧我！我看到尽头了！”等到德拉科两手再次抱紧他，扫帚被加速到最快的速度，牡鹿也变成了一道白光跟随着他们。突然，一直压迫着他们耳鼓的风声消失了，取而代之的是一阵久违的轻松——他们出现在一片广阔的天地中，之前经过的迷雾是身后一大片厚厚的云层。风声消失是因为哈利停止了扫帚的飞行，在地心引力到来之前享受着前冲的惯性。“哦吼，德拉科，我们到了！”哈利开心地大叫，德拉科则忧心忡忡地看着这仿佛无限宽广的地方。森林、山脉与平原和现实中一样无边无际，要找到那样东西可能吗？

随后离心力到来的时候，他们急速下坠。德拉科搂住哈利的肩膀尖叫了一声。哈利大笑着把扫帚又飞了起来，德拉科真想把这个混蛋的脖子掐住。他在哈利的耳边轻轻喘着气，没发现哈利的耳尖变红了。他的手滑下来重新围住哈利的腰，侧着头靠在他后背，安静地等待着这最后的共乘时光结束。哈利巧妙地迎着风，他们仿佛是在天际滑翔的鸟一样，迂回地靠近着大地，最后收拢翅膀，缓慢地降落在森林旁边的一片草地上。牡鹿围着他们兴高采烈地跑了几圈，然后回到了哈利的魔杖中。哈利低头看着德拉科把自己的双手抽走，仿佛那是电影里的一个慢镜头，在提醒着这是个多么令观者恋恋不舍的一幕。哈利回首面对着他，德拉科往后退了几步，拉开了一个安全的社交距离。

“嘿呃，”德拉科说，“守护神不错。谢了。”

“守护神？对，是的！每当我有困难的时候我总会召唤它，是卢平教授教会我的！德拉科，你的守护神是什么？！”

哈利往前靠近了两步，宝石绿的眼神失去焦距，声音比平时显得更近亢奋。他呼吸急促，带着希冀地看着对方。德拉科没有后退，而是皱着眉头审视着哈利。他觉得现在的波特跟来到这里之前的波特完全不一样。德拉科对这片地方的戒备提升到了顶点，他缓慢而又带着安抚的语气回答道，“我召唤不出我的守护神——波特，你听起来好像个七岁的小孩，你还好吗？”

“为什么召唤不出来？只要想着开心的事就好了！你知道我最开始用什么记忆来召唤守护神？就是我第一次飞行的记忆！你也在里面！可惜那次失败了。不过之后我加强了那段记忆的细节，然后成功了好几次！”

“嗯哼，”德拉科谨慎地点点头，他不确定对方是否在胡言乱语，“波特，你学过大脑封闭术吗？我需要你现在用上它。”

“大脑封闭术？我好像学过，哦，我跟谁学过来着？”哈利翻了个白眼，“啊，是一个讨厌的黑蝙蝠。那段回忆不好，不好。”哈利的语气像是在恳求，“德拉科，我可不可以不用大脑封闭术？我头疼……”

“好吧……”，德拉科意识到哈利是因为刚才途中消耗了太多的魔力，所以没办法隔绝这里对他精神的影响。这种情况下要他保持清醒是不可能的了，更何况他的大脑封闭术原来应该就比不上德拉科自己的。他怜惜地拉起他的手，“那你不要乱跑，跟紧我。等我们找到那样东西，我们立刻就走。”说完，他领着他往森林里走去。

“‘我们’！德拉科，你刚刚说了‘我们’！”

“波特，我以为这只是个很常见的人称代词，用来替代两个人或以上的群体。如果你有学过语法的话就会知道。”德拉科的嘴角轻轻卷了起来。

“不，德拉科。‘我们’在我们之间不常见……”哈利有些迷茫地回答，他的表情像是想到什么失意的事情。

德拉科低下头。波特现在不清醒，他提醒自己。要不是他现在的状态，他们连手拉着手都不应该有。他一边想着一边加快了脚步。幸好魔力的消耗没有影响哈利的体力，德拉科带着他在森林里快速地徒步穿行。四周寂静无声，太阳从参天大树的遮挡中逃逸到地上，却逃不掉四周那种不怀好意的力量。只有他们两人在寻寻觅觅。

“德拉科，我们到底在找什么？”

“找一样不属于这里的东西。”

“怎么样来断定不属于这里？”

“我也没办法说清楚，”德拉科摇摇头，“到时见到就会知道了。就像我们一样，虽然出现在这里但是不属于这里。这里不是真实的世界。”

“可是这里不是挺好的吗！”哈利尖声说着。

德拉科停下脚步，看向哈利。他觉得对方的表情比起刚才显得更加的迷离，德拉科担心极了。于是他小心翼翼地回答，“是的，这里很好，哈利。”

“对，对，”哈利重新高兴起来，“这里很好，没有外面乱七八糟的事情。这里就像是上帝的乐园——伊甸，你知道吗？”哈利觉得自己在空中飘浮着，要是不抓住眼前的这个男孩他就会随风而去。于是他伸出双手牢牢地攥着德拉科的衣襟。

“有听说过，”虽然德拉科不断提醒着自己，对方现在很迷糊，但他还是忍不住莞尔，“可是亚当，我去哪里给你找个夏娃呢？”

“不，”哈利含糊地说着话，他双手圈上德拉科的脖子，“我不需要夏娃，我只想要那条蛇……”

“哈利？”对方太过靠近了，让他呼吸困难，一颗心胀满得快要裂开了，“你到底知不知道你在说什么？”

哈利伸出手，像是在触碰离自己心脏最近的地方，他的手指抚摸着德拉科的嘴唇，“你知道的，那条蛇，那条喜欢苹果的蛇……”他很奇怪，为什么德拉科的睫毛颤抖得让人心碎，于是又用手指爱抚着那里，然后拾获了一根掉落的睫毛，说：“许个愿吧，德拉科。许个愿……”

“我希望你清醒过来的时候，不要恨我。”德拉科黯然地说。

“愿望不可以说出……”哈利正在喃喃自语，一道炽热的鼻息掠过他的脸颊，然后他的唇上栖息了另一个男孩的唇。温暖、生动，柔和……一点都不像他水一样的眸色那么冷冽，这让哈利的心脏停顿了好像有半个世纪那么久。等它重新剧烈跳动起来之后，他把搂着德拉科脖子的手收紧，头倾转向另一侧，轻启嘴唇加深了这个吻。德拉科顺势把舌头轻轻滑进了哈利的嘴里。那迷人的感觉实在太强烈了，哈利天旋地转起来，低低地吼叫了一声，把两只手插进了德拉科后脑勺的金发里，用力把男孩的嘴压向了自己。德拉科一手紧紧搂住了他的腰，另一只手伸进了他的衣服里，抚摸他结实诱人的腹肌。哈利觉得自己的牛仔裤变窄了，他的性器剧烈地抽搐着像是要从裤子里面挣脱出来一样。

他一边亲着德拉科，一边轻推着他往后退了几步，靠在身后的一棵树上。他们的腹股沟相贴着，哈利感受到德拉科坚硬的竖起，想起自己曾经见过那美妙的光景，更加难以自持地把自己的身体狠狠地压向他的。德拉科低吟着把双手滑向了哈利的臀部，用纤细但有力的手指揉捏着，仿佛他早就已经想那样做很久了。哈利摸到德拉科的外套，想要把它脱掉，德拉科一手把他按住，从他们的吻里退出来，喘着气嘶哑着声音说：“不，不要……”哈利低声嘟哝说，“不公平……”德拉科轻笑着舔他的耳朵，安慰地吻着他的脸颊。哈利侧头轻轻咬住了他的脖子，辗转着舔上那颗亚当的苹果，德拉科仰起头闭上眼睛，任由对方在他雪白的颈项那里留下痕迹。他的手没有停止去挤压哈利的屁股，他一次次地把哈利的勃起拉向自己的，直到两人视线模糊，除了彼此之外看不清周围的一切。哈利不顾一切地把手伸进了德拉科的衣服里，在他胸前乱摸，揉捏着那两处他想了很久的地方。德拉科半是不甘半是兴奋地挣扎着，与哈利互蹭的快感越来越强烈，他抓着他的头发呻吟着说，“哈利，我快要……”哈利紧紧抱着他，深沉地摩擦着，享受着高潮之前站在悬崖边上的战栗。最终，汹涌而至的快感一起淹没了他们。

在潮水退却的时候，哈利不舍地吻着他，不肯放手。德拉科哆嗦着手拿出魔杖，对着两人施了几个清洁咒。哈利继续痴痴地说着德拉科我们留在这里好不好之类的话，德拉科则轻轻地抚摸着他的黑发，沉默着没有回答。就在此时，一声清脆婉转的鸟叫，划破了森林中的寂然。德拉科一僵，哈利抬头疑惑地看着他。然后接着，又是一声，这次离他们呆着的地方很近。

“哈利，快把扫帚给我！”

“怎么了？你现在骑不了扫帚，德拉科。”

“我说的那样东西出现了！就是那只鸟！我得去把它抓来！”

“让我去，”哈利从口袋里拿出扫帚变回原样大小，骑了上去，“既然是你想要的，我就去把它抓回来。”

“你现在的状态也不可以吧！嘿！”德拉科还没来得及说完，哈利就飞走了。他飞得很高，像平常打魁地奇的时候那样，呆在高处静静守候着。德拉科看得冷汗都冒出来，他不知道这片地方对哈利的影响会不会导致飞行失误。他紧握住魔杖，随时准备施咒保护他。哈利调转了一个方向，突然俯冲下去，吓得德拉科差点就甩了一个悬浮咒减震咒过去……等到哈利再次冉冉上升的时候，他的手里面抓住一样东西，正兴高采烈地往这边飞回来。

“德拉科，”哈利往他手心里塞了那样东西，“我抓到了！”德拉科虚掩着手掌，看到手里面的是一只金色羽毛的小鸟，正在扑棱着翅膀挣扎。

“哈利，”德拉科迟疑着说，“你为什么要为我做这些？明明这个学期开始我还打过你，还做了那么多让你愤怒的事。”

“我不清楚，”哈利茫然地摇摇头，“可能只是为了看见你笑一下。”

“哈利……”

“德拉科，你怎么笑得像哭一样？”

金色的小鸟一直在他的手掌中悲鸣着。“你有发现吗，哈利，”德拉科轻轻地说，“除了我们，这只小鸟是这里唯一活着的生命。”

“什么？”哈利听到后觉得毛骨悚然，突然就清醒了一半。他回顾着落地之后的情况，果然是的，这里一个活物都没有。没有虫鸣，没有其他鸟叫，也没有鱼儿在河里游来游去。“到底是怎么回事？”

“这只小鸟被带了进来，然后它迷失了，找不到出去的路。它一直努力地回忆和建造着自己的世界，导致这个空间越变越大。它和这里连接得越来越深，大概永远出不去了。”

“那该怎么办？”哈利担忧地问，“我们能帮它吗？”

德拉科没有回答，他只是说：“哈利，我真的很抱歉……”

在哈利发出尖叫之前，德拉科收紧了手掌。鸟叫声嘎然而止，取而代之的是小鸟骨头碎裂的声音。

整个世界随即天旋地转，塌缩到最小。一股巨大的力量把他们从柜子的深处里弹了出来，摔倒在有求必应屋的地板上。

——TBC——


	4. 第I部分 消失柜与爱人：4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “谈什么？”德拉科用漫不经心的语调说，“谈我刚才试图救你一命，而作为报答我希望你别再跟着我？”
> 
> 第I部分完结。

哈利在医疗翼的病床上睁开眼睛，茫然地瞪视着被黑暗幕布遮盖着的天花板。那里距离他的病床到底有多远？十六英尺吗？头痛欲裂，他只能思考这种无关紧要的小事。垂挂着的黑色吊灯的尖端像匕首一样冷冷地指着他，随时要掉下来插到他的心脏一样。他知道自己做了很久的梦，但是梦见了什么，他没有什么清晰的印象了。只有一种难以释怀的深厚感觉一直紧抓他不放，也让他捉摸不透。他期待着一点线索。像以往那些遗落在意识里的梦境一样，只要有一点提示，他就会想起来的。

他到底为什么会躺在这里？是以往那些让庞弗雷夫人抓狂的原因吗？他从来没有停止过让她感觉“惊喜”。想到这里，哈利不由得做了个鬼脸。他摸了摸身体，毫发无损，也许是他在昏睡的时候被治好了。他摸到大腿上冬青木魔杖正在紧贴着自己，被一个混淆咒掩藏了存在。他感激地拿起它，与魔杖之间的魔力流转让他舒畅了很多，疼痛也减轻了一些。一定是他那两个体贴的朋友给放在这里的，大概率是赫敏。他挥了挥魔杖查看了下日历和时钟，距离他有最后印象的日子是三天后了，时间是凌晨四点。整整三天，他皱着眉头想，他的朋友们大概都急坏了。

他转身在病床旁边的矮柜那里查看。大部分都是些营养魔药，毕竟他昏睡了三天，只能靠这些来维持生命了。他觉得精力在迅速爬升中，感谢魔药，感谢十六岁的年轻身体。然后他看到了几瓶标注着治疗精神创伤的魔药，越发感觉到迷惑。他翻找了一下，有几个一看就知道是罗恩省吃俭用买给他的巧克力蛙，还有几十页赫敏课堂笔记的拷贝纸（梅林啊），以及——哈利觉得他的呼吸停止了，以及一个很小的千纸鹤，这是一样他好几年都没看见的小东西了。

“我不能要，波特。对不起，我不能。”哈利突然想起梦里面有个少年对他说了这样的话。他醒觉过来，急切又小心地拆开了那个纸鹤。只有几个字，但是被涂改得看不清楚了，成了几团小小的乱麻。哈利看着那些乱麻舒展，最后变成了一只几笔简单线条画成的小鸟，在空白的纸中央振翅飞走，最终消失不见。如此循环往复，直到它刺痛了哈利的眼睛。他已经记起了一些情景。

他拼命划着船，在月光下捞着湖面的东西。它们像一张张白色的碎纸片那样，撒满了整个湖泊。他说不上来这些是什么，只知道必须要全部捞起来，并且把它们拼凑完整才能离开。梦境时断时续，也不知道经过了多久，有一次他站在了一个浑身发着白色光芒的男孩面前。他有一头浅金色的头发，正在低头眷恋地摩挲着手中的碎纸片。哈利知道，他手里拿着的就是自己一直在找的最后那张。男孩抬头看见哈利，默默地把手里的碎片递出去，想要还给他。哈利摇摇头。

“拿去吧，”哈利冲动地说，“你喜欢的话，送给你好了。”

男孩睁开他一直半闭着的眼睛，眼里闪着冷冷的灰色，没有了平时的戏谑，也绝无半点虚情假意。他回答了哈利。然后哈利的心脏一下子被击沉，猛地从梦里惊醒了过来。

哈利跳下病床。关于消失柜，关于德拉科的记忆恢复了过来。他记起他们的吻，控制不住地浑身发抖。凌晨的古堡有如冰窖，年代久远的石头地砖在硌着他光裸的脚丫。他撒开腿奔跑着，无法摆脱那种极度寒冷又炽热的感觉。他得先去看看那个让他泄露了太多秘密的柜子，并且期待能交换回来一点点不属于他的秘密。听见拐角处费尔奇的声音，他才想起来要用幻身咒。然后他继续穿行在黑暗的走廊里，避开那些分分合合的楼梯，就像是平时跟踪德拉科一样，走向那条偏僻的小楼梯。他突然依稀地想起在他昏昏沉沉的时候，有一个男孩背着他走下这些楼梯。哈利还靠在对方瘦削的肩膀上，对他没有使用悬浮咒来移动自己而心存感激。

来到了八楼，在一个好心的画像提醒下，他给自己变出了一双鞋。有时有点脾气的有求必应屋的门口今晚很轻易地为他打开了，幽深得如同一个不解的谜团，在拒绝，也在引诱。别无选择，哈利走了进去。走到那个神秘的柜子前面，他犹豫不决地说出了咒语。是的，那天他披着隐形斗篷站在德拉科的身边，离他非常的近，偷听到了他说的那个咒语。凤凰社曾教他对待敌人需要用到一些小心机，因为对方也会这么对你。可是为什么现在他如此的内疚呢？哈利站在柜子的前面，感觉自己摇摇欲坠。他必须找到一些东西来支撑他自己。他还想再看一眼那个世界。哈利打开了门，却意外地发现有一个男孩正蜷缩在柜子的角落里。他双手抱着自己的膝盖，头深深埋在那里面，淡色的头发散落在周围，整个人看起来正在抵抗着黑暗的侵蚀。但他修长的颈项伸展出来，裸露在寒冷的空气中，比起一只小鸟坚强不了多少。

哈利贪婪地看着眼前的人，生怕自己是在幻觉之中。他的大脑被喜悦冲刷着，无法去思考为什么他会在这里出现，“德拉科？”哈利只是轻声唤他，“德拉科，你怎么在这里？”哈利爬到了柜子里面。

德拉科显然刚刚正在打盹。他抬起头，揉了揉双眼，惺忪的眸子渐渐对焦。看清楚唤他的人是哈利之后，他像是在看着世上最让他烦恼的事情，惊疑不定，这让哈利的心有如坠石。德拉科舌头打着颤问，“波、波特……你怎么来了？”

哈利没来得及回答，柜子摇晃了两下。德拉科惊恐地瞪着哈利。两人的眼前突然一黑，因为柜子门砰地一声自动锁上了。德拉科尖叫了一声，“波特，你干了什么？！”哈利期待的世界并没有出现，取而代之的是一种虚空发出的声音轻轻划过了他的耳膜，有点像他在幻影移形的时候感受到的那种声响，但是相对柔和许多。黑暗之中德拉科扑到了他身上，摇晃着他的肩膀厉声地问：“波特你到底做了什么，难道……！不可能，你不知道那个咒语？！”混乱中哈利摸出自己的魔杖使用了一个“荧光闪烁”，狭小的空间被照亮，他看到了德拉科那张无暇的脸扭曲着，刚才还是冰冷的皮肤上沁出了薄薄的汗水。他们四种交缠地半躺在柜子里，德拉科的表情跟一年级在禁林看到独角兽被吸血的时候并无二致，甚至更真实和恐怖，带着一种难言的绝望。“难道、难道还没修好，它自己动了？”德拉科目光呆滞地对着哈利身后的那些古旧的木板发问。

哈利不安地扣着德拉科摇晃他的那双手，“德拉科！你冷静点！这个柜子到底是干嘛的？”不知道是这个密封的柜子还是他自己的心情让他感觉窒息，他意识到那个世界永远地消失了，而随之消失的还有另一些他说不出来的东西。他双手捧住德拉科的耳根，迫使对方看着他，“是我念了那个咒语，对不起。我只是想再去一次那里，我——”

“你说什么！”德拉科像被蜇人咒蜇到一样大喊，“那只是启动柜子的咒语，那个地方早就没有了！你这个无可救药的蠢货！”

“好吧！我不知道！”哈利也急了，他吼回去，“谁知道你一天到晚在密谋些什么！不然你以为我为什么要跟踪你！”

“妈的，你根本就不知道这样做的后果是不是？！”德拉科甩开了哈利捧着他的手，像想起什么似的惊恐地看看四周，哈利奇怪地想着这里明明只有几块旧木板，到底有什么值得害怕的。德拉科把耳朵贴在柜门上，不安地听着外面的动静。“听着波特，早在我第一次羞辱你的时候你就该停止跟踪我的，”德拉科低吼道，“要是你还有一点点自怜自爱，你就不该一直跟着我。我去查看过，那些安眠的魔药足够你睡到明天或者后天，为什么你还要来这里……！”

哈利想起那个梦，梦里的德拉科也和现在眼前的一样，冰冷得让他幡然醒来。他一把将他推到柜子的角落，“这一切到底是怎么回事！”哈利咬着牙问。德拉科的眼睛在昏暗中只有密布的乌云，“你最好祈祷我和你的锁定咒加起来足够厉害，波特。”

“什么？……”哈利皱眉，那种一直划着他们耳膜的细微响声突然消失了，德拉科睁大了眼睛。他从哈利身边挤了出来，再一次贴着柜门倾听外面的动静。哈利还想开口，德拉科靠过来，把嘴巴凑近他的耳朵，哈利一下子僵住了。

“快停止荧光闪烁！”他低声在哈利的耳边说，“快用锁定咒！”

没等哈利回答，德拉科先行掏出魔杖对着柜门轻声念道“快快禁锢！”，哈利趁着他松开手的时候对着魔杖用了一个“咒立停”，随着柜子陷入全面的黑暗之后，他也迟疑着对柜门施了一个锁定咒。“还不够，尽量多用几个。”德拉科在他耳边说。然后他自己也真的继续念了几次锁定咒，哈利索性也照做了，尽管他还是满心疑窦。

一阵脚步声响了起来，有几个人在轻声交谈。远处还传来几声狗吠，似乎是在空旷的街道上回响。哈利突然意识到，外面再也不是有求必应屋了。德拉科及时地念了一个静音咒，接着把哈利抵在木板上，一手捂着他的嘴巴，一手掐住他拿魔杖的手。“干什么！放开我！”哈利挣扎着说，德拉科急促的呼吸喷在他的脸上，“别乱动，声音可以消去，但是柜子乱晃的话他们还是能发现的。”他的话刚说完，有人在用力拉动柜子的门，把他们都吓了一跳。

“我发誓我听到了声响，”一个男人在说话，哈利觉得声音似曾相识，一阵冰冷模糊的感觉抓住了他，“可是为什么打不开？”

“让我来，多洛霍夫！”另一个人的脚步声响起，正在急促走向柜子，接下来是一阵更粗野的拉动柜门的响声。“是真的！打不开！”那个人尖声说着，用一种疯狂的、歇斯底里的语调。要是死神是个女人，那一定是这种声音，“为什么，德拉科不是来信说修好了吗？！”

德拉科感觉到哈利停止了呼吸，似乎凝结成了一尊雕像。是贝拉姨妈在说话，哈利一定听出来了。“不要冲动，波特，这个时候别逞英雄。”德拉科在他耳边哀求着，他知道哈利和小天狼星的关系，能猜到哈利对她的仇恨。“我知道你不害怕他们，但她不会高兴在这里见到你！要是……他出现，你就更麻烦了！呀——”哈利反手扣住了德拉科抓着他的手，愤怒地低声说：“你们到底想用这个柜子来干嘛！？”

“阿拉霍洞开！”贝拉尖锐的声音响起，柜门嘎吱了一下，没有被马上打开，德拉科和哈利的锁定咒起作用了，但是不知道能不能再承受多一次冲击。另一把女声响起来，“贝拉，不要！你这样会弄坏柜子的！德拉科说修好就是修好了！还没到约定的时间，你们就不能耐心点吗？”哈利听出来，是德拉科母亲纳西莎的声音。

“你！”哈利恍然大悟，他终于想通了一切。但是他的嘴唇下一秒就堵住了，眼前随即冒出一片星星。德拉科挤到他的大腿上坐着，一只手揪着他后脑勺的头发，正在用力吻着他。哈利松开了德拉科的手腕，男孩的那只手随即轻抚着哈利的鬓角。德拉科在他唇舌间辗转着说，“求你了，就这一次别多管闲事了好吗？”他把捧着哈利的手收紧，舌头深入进去缠着哈利的。哈利难过地喘息着，他骇然地发现自己一点都无法抵抗温柔的德拉科。他甚至感激自己如癫如狂的灵魂能够得到一点点安慰。

“等这个柜子再休息一下就回去，”德拉科安慰哈利说，“这个柜子刚修好，还不知道能不能频繁使用。”哈利隐约想起他曾经也用这样的语气哄过自己，一下子觉得茫然若失。就在这时，他听见德拉科的母亲和他的姨妈争吵起来。

“你不能因为这点小事就召唤主人，贝拉！”纳西莎喊。

“西茜，这个柜子太可疑了！说不定里面藏着什么！”

“但是我们自己能解决的，不是吗？！”

“你意思是德拉科能解决吗？”贝拉讽刺地说，“他连个柜子都修不好，更别说还要杀死邓布利多了！主人已经等得不耐烦了，我看还是我们去帮他擦屁股吧！”

“闭嘴，贝拉！你疯了！”纳西莎气得声音都发抖了。

哈利推开了德拉科，他觉得好像被人紧紧掐住了喉咙，发不出声音。他们在黑暗中僵硬地对峙着，呼吸交缠，但是都各自握紧了魔杖。壁垒曾经短暂地融化过，此刻又被造了起来。就在这时候，一阵灼痛从他的伤疤那里传来，他们听见贝拉惊喜地叫道：“纳吉尼！主人呢？”

哈利被伤疤痛得发出了呻吟，德拉科颤声地念出启动柜子的咒语。人声迅速地远离了他们，两人在虚空滑行的声音中度过了一会儿，接着就被有求必应屋的寂静重新包围了。德拉科率先反应过来，他用“咒立停”把十来个锁定咒全部消除，打开柜门跌跌撞撞地往外走去。

“昏昏倒地！”一束红色的光芒从德拉科的脚边穿过，并没有打中他。或许是发出咒语的人太粗心大意，又或许是那个人手下留情，总之他的目的达到了。德拉科停了下来，被迫转身面对着哈利。

“谈谈。”哈利忍着怒气说。刚才他听到德拉科要密谋杀害邓布利多的时候就震怒无比，但他还是想劝对方收手。

“谈什么？”德拉科用漫不经心的语调说，“谈我刚才试图救你一命，而作为报答我希望你别再跟着我？”

“或许我不用你救，”哈利冷冷说道，“而我现在正在打算救你。”

“哇，”德拉科举手做个投降的手势，“好大的口气啊，我们是否该封你为救世主呢？但是不必了，失陪。”德拉科往后退了几步，哈利加快了脚步冲向他。

“那就是你要策划的？带领一群食死徒入侵自己的母校？还要杀死邓布利多？就算你父亲是个混蛋食死徒，但你他妈自己到底是怎么想的？”哈利大声吼道。

“不许你提我的父亲！别忘了他是因为你才进了阿兹卡班！”德拉科嘶声喊道，“我必须负起他的责任！我不指望你了解一个纯血家族是怎么运作的，毕竟你连父母也没有！你懂个屁——”

德拉科一下子就被强壮一点的男孩给掀倒了，他毫不客气地回敬了哈利一拳。两人现在都是手长脚长的少年巫师了，三年级以后都是挥舞魔杖对决的，已经很久没有这样暴戾又幼稚地扭打过，所以近身肉搏的招数少之又少。除了拳打肘击之外，就是撕咬啃噬。德拉科没有他外表看起来那么柔弱，哈利费了好大劲才把他的金色脑袋摁在地板上，但是后者仍然在拼命挣扎。

“好吧，谈吧！”第八次尝试脱身失败后，德拉科轻快地说着，假装他没有被打得鼻青脸肿一样，“来啊，用你无比高尚的灵魂劝我向善吧！”

哈利的确是打算献祭出自己的灵魂。但他谈论的是别的东西，一些无关紧要的，没有经过思考就脱口而出的事情。

“为什么你要亲我！”哈利吼道。

“看起来很有效果，不是吗？”沉默了几秒之后，德拉科说。

“什么？”

“你帮我抓到那只鸟，修好了柜子；你没有出去和我姨妈互甩恶咒，搞砸我的任务——你答应了我的每一个请求。”

哈利觉得如同溺水般无力，他松开了德拉科。后者看了他一眼，拍拍衣服上的灰尘站起来，朝着门口走去。

一个破碎的声音在他身后响起，仿佛来自一个不复存在的世界，稍不注意就会听不见。

“那‘我们’算什么？”

德拉科怒不可遏。刚才他明明都已经痛不欲生了，为什么他还不肯放过他？他是想把他的心脏给挖出来才罢休吗？

德拉科蓦地转身，“‘我们’？没有什么‘我们’，你不是一直都知道的吗？”在昏暗中他的脸色依然惨白得像是会发光，“我索性说得明白一点！”他撕扯着解开自己的纽扣，甩掉了他的西装外套，把他衬衣的袖子拉了起来，“看清楚这个标记，救世主！你还想要跟着我吗？”德拉科本来毫无瑕疵的左手臂上蜿蜒着黑色的毒蛇，焚烧着哈利的眼睛，让他觉得血液倒流，想要毁灭一切。

德拉科转过头去不再看哈利的表情，他再一次打算离开这里，大步向着门口走去。一个昏迷咒语无声无息地打中了他，精确、轻柔、悱恻，并没有令他跌痛，只是让他躺在那里，昏昏沉沉。德拉科迷糊中看到哈利靠近，心里茫然地想着他什么时候会那么多无声咒语，为什么他们以前对决的时候对方从来没用过？他感觉哈利的气息不稳，在用一阵令人伤感的节奏呼吸着，随即一些冰冷的液体滴落在他的脸上，身上……但那个人在用炽热的掌心病态地触碰着他，他感觉到衣物被人褪去，像是被溺水的人缠住一样沉入了水底，身体陷入一片冰冷。不要……德拉科微弱地想开口说话，但只能发出几声破碎的呻吟。对方的动作变得粗暴，最后毫无预兆地撞进了他的身体。他感觉到自己的魂魄都被撕裂一样，连声音都无法发出来，只能竭力地拱起身子张大了嘴巴，挣扎着四肢想要逃离那骇人的痛楚。但这一切都是徒劳。很快地，他的手脚被固定咒定在了那里，只能放任着对方的每一次撞击。快感开始传来，他啜泣着，想要哀求对方慢一点。那人俯身擦去他的眼泪，“叫出来，德拉科，”他残忍地说，“你不是喜欢被标记吗？”他一下一下顶至最深。

哈利看到血从德拉科身体里流出来的时候，他没有停止贯穿的动作，而是假装自己麻木不堪，假装自己不为所动。但男孩的痛苦正在用一种更加狠毒的方式反噬着他，如同千万把钝刀捅进他的心脏。他发现无法遏止自己的眼泪，他甚至都没有在哭泣，他只是在哀悼一些永远消失的东西，为德拉科，也为自己。他紧紧抓着德拉科，强迫他和自己一起释放，一次又一次，直到最后什么都不剩下。他明白到今晚之后他们再见面只能是不同阵营的人，世俗皆称之为仇敌。

“爽吗？”这是昏迷之后的德拉科睁开眼睛的第一句话。

他的身体已经被治愈和清理干净，衣服也重新穿好了。他继续说，“波特，我们两清了。”

哈利疲倦地看着他。对手之所以成为对手，残忍起来也和自己不遑多让。他站起身，准备离开。

“统统石化。”

不慎把后背留给敌人的哈利倒在地上，他愤怒地看着德拉科走近。

“你会回去医疗翼再睡上三天，”德拉科在他跟前蹲下，托着腮帮看着他说，“三天足够我安排好所有的事情了。”

哈利绝望地凝视着那双冷冽的灰蓝色眼睛。下次再见面的时候，他们不再是爱人了。亦或者，他们从来都不是。

——TBC——


End file.
